Drablle Collection HG
by Zara Watson
Summary: Drablle Collection escrita para o Amigo Secreto HG do fórum 6V.
1. A incerteza

**A incerteza**

Finalmente, sua família estava em segurança, a Ordem conseguiu se livrar dos comensais que invadiram a Toca durante o casamento de Bill e Fleur, e ninguém ficou ferido gravemente.

Deveria estar aliviada, mas não estava. Afinal, eles tinham partido. Harry finalmente deixou a segurança da Ordem e partiu para cumprir sua missão juntamente com Ron e Mione. Será que ele voltaria? Conseguiria fazer sei lá o que e destruir Voldemort sem morrer? Não saber o que ele faria era angustiante e assustador. Ela passava noites em claro imaginando a que tipo de perigo os três estariam expostos enquanto ela dormia em sua cama quentinha e confortável.


	2. O medo

**O medo**

As aulas em Hogwarts começariam no dia seguinte: ela estava ansiosa. Como seria não encontrá-lo pelos corredores? Não se sentar ao lado dele na mesa de Gryffindor? Não vê-lo conversando com Ron e Mione em um canto afastado da sala comunal? Hogwarts não seria a mesma sem eles, mas, principalmente, sem ele.

Mesmo antes de começarem a namorar, ela sabia que ele estava por perto e em segurança. Agora, diferentemente, ele estaria longe e em constante perigo. Como conseguiria dormir tranqüila sabendo que a qualquer momento poderia receber uma péssima notícia? Não era só ele quem estava em perigo, seu irmão e Hermione também. Mas de que adiantava ficar pensando nisso? Ao menos teria a companhia de seus amigos, e teria que se preocupar e ocupar sua mente com os estudos, além do Quadribol, é claro.


	3. A determinação

**A determinação**

Harry realmente achava que ela ficaria parada? Que não faria nada e não se envolveria nessa guerra maldita? Hogwarts estava um caos, Snape era o novo diretor e havia Comensais ensinando na escola. É óbvio que não seria apenas uma expectadora de tudo. Ele, seu irmão e Hermione podiam não estar mais lá, mas ela também tinha o seu próprio trio e eles não ficariam parados, afinal, tinham aprendido com o melhor.

Como Harry queria que ela não se envolvesse, mesmo depois de todo o discurso dele sobre como eles tinham que estar preparados para lutar? E todas aquelas aulas da Armada de Dumbledore? Decidiu com Luna e Neville que reabririam a AD e que todos os que estivessem dispostos a enfrentar aquele novo regime dentro da escola seriam bem vindos. Continuariam treinando e aprendendo cada vez mais, estariam preparados para quando fosse preciso.


	4. A coragem

**A coragem**

Era agora: o momento que tanto esperava acabava de chegar. A moeda da AD estava brilhando, ela sabia que Harry estaria na escola. Neville não a chamaria se não tivesse finalmente chegado a hora. E ela se certificou de chamar os outros que também estavam fora da escola, avisou aos gêmeos e eles provavelmente acionariam a Ordem.

Assim, foi até Hogsmead e entrou no túnel atrás do quadro de Ariana Dumbledore. O coração estava batendo forte, suas mãos estavam geladas e sua garganta estava seca, a ansiedade para reencontrá-lo depois de quase um ano longe era enorme. O caminho até Hogwarts parecia muito maior do que antes e suas pernas estavam começando a fraquejar.

E lá estava ele, despenteado e mal cuidado, com a barba por fazer e um semblante cansado, parecendo mais velho do que o que realmente era. Mas, ainda assim, era o Harry que ela amava: o mesmo brilho nos olhos verdes que tanto a encantavam. Seu coração se acalmou ao vê-lo bem e inteiro, por um instante quis correr e abraçá-lo, mas conteve a urgência e esperou que ele falasse, afinal, estavam em meio a uma guerra e o confronto final não tardaria. Iria lutar ao lado dele e estava disposta a morrer pela causa se fosse preciso.


	5. A decisão

**A decisão**

Cansada. Ginny estava cansada de ter que esperar. Esperar que Harry algum dia enxergasse nela mais que a irmã caçula do melhor amigo, que ele cumprisse a tal missão deixada por Dumbledore, que ele não morresse, que a guerra finalmente acabasse e Voldemort fosse derrotado, que a dor da perda sarasse...

Sua decisão estava tomada: iria dar um ultimato a Harry. Se ele realmente a amasse e quisesse seguir em frente com ela, eles poderiam ser felizes a partir daquele momento, não estaria disposta a esperar nem mais um minuto por ele, já havia esperado tempo demais. Ela tomaria a iniciativa desta vez e a única coisa que aceitaria como resposta seria um sim, imediato e sem dúvidas. Caso contrário, faria com que Harry Potter se tornasse apenas um sonho bonito do qual um dia ela acordou.


	6. A recompensa

**A recompensa**

Estava terminando seu último ano em Hogwarts, formando-se com ótimos NIEM´s e com a melhor proposta de emprego que poderia imaginar: seria artilheira de um grande time de Quadribol e jogaria profissionalmente, isso era maravilhoso. Apesar de toda a dor devido à perda de Fred, sua família estava bem, seus pais e irmãos tinham conseguido seguir em frente. George ainda não se recuperara completamente e provavelmente jamais voltará a ser o mesmo, mas estava conseguindo lidar bem com a situação.

Harry havia dito sim, o sim que ela desejara desesperadamente ouvir, imediato e sem dúvidas. Os dois estavam juntos desde então, passaram o ano se encontrando durante as visitas à Hogsmead e nos feriados em que ela podia ir para casa. Sua vida não poderia estar melhor do que naquele momento, seria uma grande jogadora de Quadribol e sabia que o homem que amava estaria ao seu lado sempre, nos bons e nos maus momentos, toda a espera tinha valido a pena afinal.


	7. O pedido

**O pedido**

Casar. A palavra não saia de sua cabeça. Tinha acabado de ganhar uma partida dificílima e decisiva para o campeonato daquele ano, estava suada e cansada, os cabelos colados na testa, o uniforme sujo de lama, as mãos e o corpo doloridos, a voz rouca de tanto gritar durante o jogo e ele estava lá. Parado no vestiário feminino do estádio, esperando por ela.

Sorriu quando a viu entrar no local com a vassoura na mão, o brilho nos olhos verdes que ela tanto amava iluminou o lugar e a vitória do jogo pareceu nada perto da felicidade de tê-lo ali. Ele abriu os braços e ela correu ao seu encontro sendo acolhida de imediato. Trocaram um beijo rápido e ele sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido o pedido de casamento que ela jamais esqueceria. O anel de ouro branco com a pequena pedra de rubi deslizou por seu dedo trêmulo e encaixou com a mesma perfeição com que eles dois se encaixaram um no outro durante o beijo que acompanhou o sim da resposta dela.


	8. A felicidade

**A felicidade**

A vida ao lado de Harry era como toda vida de casal. Tinha seus problemas e dificuldades, discussões, choros, risos, cócegas no sofá da sala, sexo para fazer as pazes, cumplicidade, amizade e acima de tudo muito amor.

A vida de casal era boa, mas a felicidade só ficou completa quando chegaram os filhos. Agora não eram mais só Harry e Ginny, eles agora eram uma família. As cócegas passaram do sofá para o tapete, porque já não eram dois, mas cinco, as brigas podiam vir de vários cômodos ao mesmo tempo e por motivos distintos, o sexo ficou restrito ao quarto durante um bom tempo, a cumplicidade, a amizade e o amor só aumentaram e a família Potter era conhecida por toda a vizinhança como uma família unida e feliz, apesar das brigas e discussões que diferentes personalidades podem causar.


End file.
